deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/British Vampire Showdown: Jonathan Reid (Vampyr) vs Klaus Mikaelson
Which two vampires will collide in a brutal and gorey battle to the death to see who can slay each other in a fight. Jonathan Reid: '''A surgeon and a former soldier who participated in the First World War. '''Nikalus Mikaelson: '''An Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. '''IT'S A VAMPIRE DUEL TO DEATH, TO FIND WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! 'Introduction' 'Jonathan Reid:' Jonathan Emmet Reid is the brother of Mary Reid, and son of Madame Emelyne Reid. During his youth his father, Aubrey Reid, left the family, but left a letter for his son with their butler and instructed him to give it to him when he turn thirty five. Prior to the events of the First World War, Reid made a name for himself as a doctor. Excelling as surgeon, he held at least three major seminars for fellow physicians before enlisting. In addition to his skill as a suergon, Reid was also a blood specialist, and his knowledge was greatly respected and admired within the community. Reid held fast to the hippocratic oath he made with the intent to heal those in need. When Reid chose to participate in the First World War, it was party to test newly learned techniques regarding blood transfusions. He enlisted as a military doctor and served the military until the Autumn of 1918. Reid returned to London with the intention of employing techniques regarding blood transfusions as means of combating the Spanish Flu. On his way to visit his ill mother, Reid was assaulted by Myrddin Wyltt and blacked out with the last thing he could from it was a dark poem. When he regained consciousness, he realizes he was thrown into a mass grave with no recollection of how he came to be there. 'Klaus Mikaelson:' Niklaus was the biological son of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, step-son of Mikael, nephew of Dahlia, maternal younger half-brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, maternal older half-brother of Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson and uncle of an unnamed and unborn nephew. Klaus was also the father of Hope Mikaelson, whose mother is Hayley Marshall-Kenner and as well as the adopted father of Marcel Gerard - an orphan boy he rescued. During a conversation between Rose and Stefan Salvatore. Rose warns Stefan about the Original Vampires which led to Elena Gilbert believing Klaus was the oldest vampire in history. Elijah later mentions that Klaus is a recluse and trusts very few people, usually only in his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Klaus had an abusive childhood. Besides his family, during the 1920's, Klaus formed a strong bond and brotherly relationship with Stefan. He then met with the vampire, Caroline Forbes, and starts to care about her, eventually falling in love with her and tried to win her love, and after a long time they were friends. In New Orleans, he had a father/son bond relationship with Marcel whom he works with in ruling New Orleans until Klaus discovered his treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans. They reformed their friendship when Marcel saved his daughter and they worked together to bring down their enemies. He also cared for the bartender Camille O'Connell, with whom he had fallen in love before her death. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons 'Jonathan Reid:' Jonathan possesed superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, immortality, and regeneration. He shot himself in the heart right after he became a vampire in an attempted suicide, and it failed to kill him. He can manipulate any shadow, blood, or mind. He has a teleportation ability allows him to dodge or evade attacks from other foes in combat. 'Techniques:' He also has the mind control ability called mesmerize, which allows him to change or earse memories to other humans. 'Klaus Mkaelson:' As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Klaus is the second strongest of the Original Vampires, second only to his step-father. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his maternal half-sibling due to his werewolf heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear, with Elijah actually able to do so on almost even terms, Elijah seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Klaus, usually having the upper hand on Klaus himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Elijah. Klaus's step-father being notable for surpassing him and whom he initially feared greatly; made worse when Mikael had possessed the White Oak Stake. Klaus' powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming his werewolf form or utilizing his lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon. In Live and Let Die, it is shown that Mikael was slightly stronger than Klaus, and it should be noted that Mikael was still affected with werewolf venom and Papa Tunde's Blade, therefore not even at full strength yet still demonstrated superior strength than his son. With the death of Mikael, Klaus was at the time the single most physically strongest being around, however, after Lucien and Marcel took the serum and become the Beasts, they had outmatched him in sheer power. Klaus currently remains the second strongest. Even before Klaus became an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, he was a fairly skilled swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers, Klaus' swordsman skills have not diminished. Klaus using lycanthropic enhancement Klaus has shown to be an expert fighter even when unarmed; When Marcel's army took him on, despite being overwhelmed to begin with, he was able to fight them, almost evenly and overpowered most of them, through his fighting skills and original hybrid powers. In that single fight, he killed roughly twenty four non-original vampires single-handedly, showing his skills as a combatant even further. Klaus is far less calm, composed, and strategic in battle than Elijah but has a better mind for coming up with long term plans and back ups, being nearly always one step ahead of his enemies. Due to his long existence, Klaus has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. In Fire with Fire, Klaus was able to take out six evolved werewolves without any difficulty, when he faced off against Hayley and Jackson, although he had some difficulty taking them both on at the same time, he ultimately got the upper hand; overpowers and defeats them. His supernatural attributes aside, Klaus' greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time, despite the fact that Elijah's penchant for strategies and forming contingencies surpasses his, Klaus has outsmarted Elijah on more than one occasion, Klaus is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever is presented to him after only a few keen observations, he was able to figure out that Hope would be sacrificed at the cemetery because it was where the Harvest and the Reaping took place as well as the location of the ancestral witches' burial place, He was able to deduce that his mother was possessing Cassie, he also came up with a plan, to make it look like he has turned against his maternal half-siblings and Hayley, after Elijah daggered him, and after Hayley tried to take his daughter Hope away from him, in order to gain Dahlia's trust to take her down. According to Dahlia, Klaus is arguably the most intelligent of his maternal half-siblings with Elijah occasionally rivalling him. 'Weapons' 'Jonathan Reid:' ' 141204100015-guns-colt-1911-1024x576.jpg|M1911 Dragonbane 2.png|Dragonbane Stake 2.jpg|White Oak Stake ' 'Klaus Mikaelson:' ' Snub nose 2.jpg|Snub Nose Revolver sword-e1483456349709-862x700.png|Sword White Oak Stake .jpg|White Oak Stake ' 'X-Factor' Jonathan / Klaus Physicality 92 / 92 Brutality 97 / 97 Intelligence 92 / 87 Training 80 ''/ 95 '''Experience' 86''' / 97 '''Notes Voting ends in August 20 Klaus can acces to his werewolf form This battle will take place around town WIn by Death Category:Blog posts